1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to medical imaging, and more particularly to reducing Nonuniform Rotational Distortion (NURD) in medical images.
2. Background
For purposes of diagnosis and treatment planning, imaging techniques such as ultrasound imaging are commonly used in medical procedures to obtain images of the inside of a patient's body. In intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) imaging, images revealing the internal anatomy of blood vessels are obtained by inserting a catheter with an ultrasound transducer mounted on or near its tip into the blood vessel. The ultrasound transducer is positioned in a region of the blood vessel to be imaged, where it emits pulses of ultrasound energy into the blood vessel and surrounding tissue. A portion of the ultrasound energy is reflected off of the blood vessel wall and surrounding tissue back to the transducer. The reflected ultrasound energy (echo) impinging on the transducer produces an electrical signal, which is used to form an image of the blood vessel.
To obtain a cross-sectional image or “slice” of the blood vessel, the transducer must interrogate the vessel in all directions. This can be accomplished by mechanically rotating the transducer during imaging. FIG. 1 is a representation of an axial view of a rotating transducer 10 mounted on the tip of a prior art catheter 20. The transducer 10 is coupled to a drive motor (not shown) via a drive cable 30 and rotates within a sheath 35 of the catheter 20. The blood vessel 40 being imaged typically includes a blood region 45 and wall structures (blood-wall interface) 50 and the surrounding tissue.
A cross-sectional image of the blood vessel is obtained by having the transducer 10 emit a plurality of ultrasound pulses, e.g., 256, at different angles as it is rotated over one revolution. FIG. 1 illustrates one exemplary ultrasound pulse 60 being emitted from the transducer 10. The echo pulse 65 for each emitted pulse 60 received by the transducer is used to compose one radial line or “image vector” in the image of the blood vessel. Ideally, the transducer 10 is rotated at a uniform angular velocity so that the image vectors are taken at evenly spaced angles within the blood vessel 40. An image processor (not shown) assembles the image vectors acquired during one revolution of the transducer 10 into a cross-sectional image of the blood vessel 40. The image processor assembles the image vectors based on the assumption that the image vectors were taken at evenly spaced angles within the blood vessel 40, which occurs when the transducer 10 is rotated at a uniform angular velocity.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to achieve and maintain a uniform angular velocity for the transducer 10. This is because the transducer 10 is mechanically coupled to a drive motor (not shown), which may be located one to two meters from the transducer, via the drive cable 30. The drive cable 30 must follow all the bends along the path of the blood vessel to reach the region of the blood vessel 40 being imaged. As a result, the drive cable 30 typically binds and/or whips around as it is rotated in the blood vessel 40. This causes the transducer 10 to rotate at a nonuniform angular velocity even though the motor rotates at a uniform angular velocity. This is a problem because the angles assumed by the image processor in assembling the image vectors into the cross-sectional image of the blood vessel 40 are different from the actual angles at which the image vectors were taken. This causes the cross-sectional image of the blood vessel to be distorted in the azimuthal direction. The resulting distortion is referred as Nonuniform Rotational Distortion (NURD).
Therefore, there is need for an image processing technique that reduces NURD in IVUS images acquired using a rotating transducer